Lung cancer is the leading cause of cancer deaths worldwide, and non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC) accounts for nearly 80% of those cases (Greenlee R T, et al. (2001) CA Cancer J Clin 51(1):15-36.). Many genetic alterations associated with the development and progression of lung cancer have been reported. Nevertheless, the precise molecular mechanisms remain unclear (Sozzi G. (2001) Eur J Cancer 37 Suppl 7:S63-73.). Within the last decade, several newly-developed cytotoxic agents, such as paclitaxel, docetaxel, gemcitabine, and vinorelbine, have begun to offer multiple choices for treatment of patients with advanced lung cancer; however, each of these regimens confers only a modest survival benefit as compared with cisplatin-based therapies (Schiller J H, et al. (2002) N Engl J Med 346(2):92-8.; Kelly K, et al (2001) J Clin Oncol 19(13):3210-8.). Alternatively, by the genome wide cDNA microarray analysis, 642 up-regulated genes and 806 down-regulated genes have been identified as potential diagnostic markers and/or therapeutic targets for NSCLC (WO 2004/31413).